


CHESS

by katiedid55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got tired of all the angsty Ron/Harry stories. Either Ron's an asshole or Harry is and I don't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Harry, you want to play chess?" Ron asked right behind me. I jumped slightly, but put my book away and smiled.

"Sure Ron, set up the board and I'll be right there." He grinned and loped off to the sitting room in our small flat we had rented together. I never regretted becoming his room mate after my break up with Ginny. It was like school all over again, just so much better. I smiled and stretched as I stood, pushing my finger tips up towards the ceiling, though I was so short I would have to jump a foot to reach it.

When I reached the sitting room Ron had the board set up on the floor and he was sitting behind the black pieces. I always got the white pieces to give me an advantage, which never seemed to help anyways. Ron smirked at me like he knew what I was thinking, he probably did, and I sank down cross legged on my side of the board.

"I've made some new rules for playing." Ron informed me. I glanced up at him curiously as I reached forward to move my first pawn.

"Yeah?" I questioned as I watched him move one of his own pawns, two squares from mine and like always I moved mine the one square it would take for him to kill my piece. He smirked at me as he directed his pawn to take mine.

"Whenever we loose a chess piece we have to take off a piece of clothing. If you run out of clothes, you have to do anything the other tells you to, no matter what or you forfeit the game." Ron's eyes raked over my body and I shivered slightly.

"Ron... That's-that's... I don't know." I mumbled, blushing deeply.

"Your socks Harry. Both of them, they count as one item." I obeyed and yanked off my black ankle socks and chucked them to the side. Ron grinned evilly and we continued. It took him a while but he eventually took a castle.

"Your shirt then." He laughed softly, a low throaty sound that made my skin erupt in goose bumps. I didn't think about anything as I tore off my shirt and threw it after my socks. I was flustered though and with my next move gave him an opening. His bishop took one of my knights and at his raised eyebrow I huffed and stood. I felt my face heat in a deep blush as my fingers hovered over my jeans button.

"You can walk away if you want Harry." Ron murmured very softly. I nodded, but realized that even though I was shy and nervous I didn't really mind the game, except that I had only gotten Ron to take his socks off so far. I closed my eyes and swiftly yanked my jeans open and shoved them down my legs. With jerky movements I kicked them into a corner of the room and sat back down. Ron didn't move for a while and I looked up to find his eyes roving over my exposed skin.

"Ron? It's your turn." I reminded him softly, with another blush. Ron chuckled and moved his next piece. I took it with a triumphant shout and with a good natured grin Ron stripped his shirt off and threw it to the side.

My grin slid off my face as I stared open mouth at all that skin. It wasn't like I hadn't seen him half naked before, but I had never really allowed myself to look before. His skin wasn't pale and freckled anymore. It was a nice even tan, with those freckles less obvious now. That afore mentioned skin stretched over muscles that came from keeping in shape to chase down dark wizards and witches. His stomach was perfectly flat like mine, but his had a very defined six pack while mine was only a hint of a four pack. My job was less strenuous as a wizarding photographer. Ron waved his hand to get my attention and I blinked to find he had taken my second knight with his castle.

I looked down and realized I only had one thing left to take off. When I looked up Ron's eyes had darkened, his pupils wider now in some emotion I didn't recognize. I flushed and didn't bother standing. I just kneeled and pushed my white cotton boxers down to my knees and planted my bare buttocks on the carpet as I used my feet to push my underwear all the way off and kicked them a few feet away. I then crossed my legs and carefully placed my hands in my lap. Ron chuckled deeply again and to my absolute surprise my flaccid prick jerked. I went beet red and ducked to hide my face as I moved another piece, not really caring where it went. Of course I regretted it instantly when Ron was able to take that piece.

"Lie on your back Harry, you'll be more comfortable there." Ron commanded. I did as told and laid sideways to the chess board. "Now I want you to stroke yourself until you get hard." His words made me jolt and I stared at him in shock. His plump lips curled in a devious smile and I found that I wanted him to smile at me more, I didn't care what emotion was behind it. I bit my lip and turned my head so I could stare at the ceiling. Although the moment my fingers curled around my cock my eyes fluttered shut. I stroked up once and the idea that Ron, my best mate, was watching me do this made me moan quite loudly.

"That's it Harry. Make the filthiest noises you can. Tell me how good it feels." Ron growled.

"Feels fucking good." I moaned. "Feels so good, want to touch myself more." I began a steady stroking that quickly made me grow harder.

"Look at me, Harry." Ron ordered softly. I turned my head and opened my eyes slowly, seeing that his face was flushed and his hand was grinding against his crotch in rhythm with my hand. His eyes met mine and I blushed deeply, but my hand never slowed on my cock.

"Are you hard Harry?" Ron murmured. I nodded frantically, my hips lifting off the floor, Ron groaned softly. "Stop Harry, stop now." Ron reached over to grab my hand. I whined softly, but sat up and crossed my legs again, looking at the board in a haze of need.

"Move your castle to A4." Ron murmured. I obeyed and his knight took it. I looked up at him betrayed, but his evil smirk decided me against protesting.

"Kiss me Harry." He murmured in a husky tone. I shivered and my eyes were wide with anxiety. Ron just beckoned me foreword so I moved onto my hands and knees and crawled around the board. Ron's hands shot out and slid into my hair, cupping my skull and yanking me forward into his lap. I mewled softly and went limp in his hold as his lips crashed against mine and dominated my mouth completely.

My hands rested against Ron's chest and I curled into his body heat, shivering at the contrast to the rest of the room.

I whimpered when Ron pulled back and he laughed softly before pushing me back to my side of the board. I looked down and spotted a move to take his bishop, but I didn't want him to take his jeans off, he looked so sexy with them on. Instead I looked for a good spot an moved a pawn forward. His pawn captured mine easily and I looked up with a grin, excited for whatever he would have me do. Ron laughed and crooked his finger at me. I crawled over eagerly and straddled his thighs at his direction.

"I want you to come sitting in my lap. I want you to come just from me fingering you. Think you can do that?" Ron lowered his forehead to rest against mine. I bit my lip hard and looked sideways as I thought about it.

"I've... Never been t-touched um... Down there." I stuttered quietly. Ron smoothed his hands down my back in a more tender move than I expected.

"It's okay Harry. I know what to do, I'll take care of you. I promise." Ron pressed kisses to the tip of my nose and down one cheek to the under side of my jaw. "Let me take care of you?" He pleaded. I let out a shaky breath and gripped his strong shoulders tightly. Once I was calmer I nodded.

Ron didn't jump in at once. Instead he lifted his lips to mine and kissed me, slow and soft, letting me get used to the feeling before he introduced a soft nip at my bottom lip. I gasped and his tongue slipped between my lips to carefully plunder my mouth. A shiver ran down my spine and I moaned softly as heat pooled in my stomach. My fingers gripped Ron's shoulders tighter and one of his hands started stroking my lower back. I giggled and broke free from the kiss, wriggling softly.

"That's tickles." I giggled softly as I reached back to catch his wrist.

"Sorry, love." Ron murmured with a smile. His hand dropped to cup my arse and I yelped in shock as he squeezed lightly. He chuckled and I blushed, leaning forward to bury my face in his neck as he continued to knead my cheeks with his long, warm, powerful fingers. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, shivering slightly as one of his fingers traced down the seam of my arse until he could finger and play with my balls. I moaned and wiggled on his lap, earning a soft groan that vibrated in his chest against mine.

His fingers traced back up while his other hand grasped a cheek tightly and pried my arse open. I shook lightly as his fingers became slick against my skin and rubbed across my arse hole.

"Ron!" I whined softly, pushing back against that finger, hoping to get more pressure since it felt so tantalizingly good. His finger pressed in suddenly and easily slid all the way in. I arched my back and bit down on Ron's neck to hold back my embarrassing noises. My thighs trembled at the strain as I fought not to pull away from Ron. I kept telling myself that it would be okay, it would get better.

"Shush love, you'll be fine, I've got you." Ron murmured running his free hand up my back to grip my neck reassuringly. I nodded and tightened my arms around him while his finger slowly pumped in and out of me. The burn was actually easy to handle, what was really hard for me to stand was the feeling of being filled slowly.

When two fingers pushed inside me there was a fresh thick layer of oil on them to make their passage easier. Slowly the new burn faded a bit and, with a particularly deep thrust and a crook of his fingers, pleasure heated my belly.

"Oh! Ron do that again." I moaned softly, pressing back against his fingers. Ron chuckled but did as I asked and soon I was trembling and trying to rut against his stomach, but he dropped his other hand to my hip and stopped me from doing so.

"Ron please!" I begged, looking up at him with big eyes. He just shook his head and focused his fingers on that hot spot. I moaned and trembled, leaning forward to bury my face in his shoulder to hide how flushed I was.

Ron kept his hand steady on my waist to keep the little twitches from my hips from being thrusts.

"Ron! Ron please I need more!" I cried out. My cock was heavy and throbbing between my legs, tip barely brushing against his washboard abs.

"If you want to come it will be like this, on just my fingers." Ron whispered in my ear. His tongue flicked out and ran around my ear. He sucked my ear lobe into his mouth and nibbled and sucked on the surprisingly sensitive flesh.

My hips ground down against Ron's hand and slowly my breathing and heart beat sped up. My back arched on its own and I smashed my mouth to Ron's just as my cock erupted across our chests and stomachs. His fingers pushed and rubbed until I was nearly sobbing from over stimulation.

"Your turn Harry." Ron smirked. I shook my head and returned to kissing him.

"Don't want to. I forfeit." I mumbled against his lips. Ron pulled back which caused a whine to erupt from me.

"Harry, do you know what happens if you forfeit?" Ron asked in a serious voice. I blinked and shook my head slowly. "You have to surrender to anything I want. Anything at all, and this time you can't back out." His words sent shivers through me, but I grinned anyways and pressed closer to his bare chest.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked breathlessly.

"Oh no Harry. It's not what I want you to do. It's what I want to do to you." Ron growled, clutching me closer and running a possessive hand down my spine. My eyes widened as his hand squeezed my arse cheek, but I couldn't find it in me to protest. Ron had woken up desires I never knew I had, and Merlin I wanted his hands on me always.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, but I definitely saw Ron's eyes spark with desire when he looked at me. I blushed and held myself closer to his chest when he suddenly stood and took me in his arms.

"Let me take you to bed." He insisted. I almost hesitated, simply because I felt so shy and inexperienced compared to him, but the thought of his fingers touching me more made up my mind. I nodded eagerly and pressed a soft kiss to his slightly stubble roughened cheek.

Ron chuckled and easily carried me to his bedroom, which seemed very romantic to me, he hadn't let me inside his room before. Tonight it was dark except for a blanket of stars on the ceiling. I gasped when I recognized the same charm that was used in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Oh Ron..." I whispered softly. The bed he laid me out on was soft and smelt of grass and forest and when I looked around the walls were painted just like a forest.

"This room is my sanctuary, love. But now I've completed it, because you are my everything." Ron murmured gently. I blushed at just how thought out tonight was.

"Ron, you aren't going to go down on one knee are you?" I asked warily. Ron chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Not just yet, Harry. I've only just finished my plotting to get you here tonight. Maybe while you sleep I figure out how to keep you here." Ron promised. I smiled brightly and then gasped as Ron continued our activities from earlier by licking across my nipple. His hands slid down my sides and grasped tightly around my hips before he drove his own hips forward, grinding his hard, cloth covered cock against my still limp dick. I shuddered, feeling very sensitive after my earlier orgasm, but I welcomed the touches that brought my cock to life again. I wanted Ron to give me every pleasure and I wanted to give back just as much as he gave.

"Ron, will you make love to me?" I asked, moaning quietly at his attentive mouth on my nipples, he was switching back and forth so neither got neglected. His blue eyes gazed up at me, dark as the night between the stars above us and when he smiled I couldn't stop the returning smile.

"Yes Harry. I will make love to you until you scream my name and then I'll do it all over again, every night I have you until you no longer want me." He promised with a kiss to my lips.

"I'll always want you, for eternity." I responded, wrapping my fingers into his hair and moaning when he began sucking and marking my neck with his teeth.

His thigh moved in between my legs and knocked them apart so he could kneel there with me spread out beneath him I shivered at the rough feel of his jeans against my sensitive skin. As sexy as he was with those levi's on I needed them off now.

"Naked!" I gasped loudly as I reached down to tug at his waistband. I wanted us to have no barriers between our bodies and I wanted it now. Ron groaned heavily and sat back so he could shimmy his remaining clothes down to his knees then I helped him kick them off the bed. His fingers twisted into my hair and yanked me up into his lap as he knelt on the bed my legs spread open over his thighs and I moaned as our mouth crashed together. This position was familiar from when he was stretching me and I realized I didn't need anymore stretching due to our game earlier. I shivered in need and plastered myself to his chest, gripping his shoulders while lifting my body up.

"Guide me down... Please!" I whined as Ron pulled back to grin at me.

"One last thing, love." He insisted. Ron reached over to grab his wand from the blankets and I felt the tip caress my buttock then give a light smack. I moaned and nearly missed the sudden feeling of being loose and slick in the rush of pleasure from the smack of the wand.

"Hmm, I'll have to experiment with this." Ron murmured in a low growl, smacking one buttock then the other, leaving a burning handprint behind on each cheek. I writhed and bit down on his shoulder, shuddering in pleasure. "But not right now. Now I want you and nothing will stop me." Ron grabbed me around my hips and pulled me tightly to his chest. One hand let go and then I was sinking slowly onto a large blunt object. Slowly, so slowly it ached, Ron's cock spread me open. I was surprised at how long it took me to be fully seated back on his lap and panting.

"Alright love?" Ron asked as he smoothed my hair back from my face and kissed my nose. I giggled breathlessly and nodded.

"Feels full and burns a little but it's good too." I whispered then leaned forward so that my blush was hidden in his neck. Ron kissed my shoulder then gripped my hips and began moving me up and down in his lap. I got my legs under me and wrapped my arms around his shoulders so I could help him and I found when I arched my back a certain way his erection would hit my prostate every time he slammed me down on it. I whimpered with each thrust until the pleasure built up in my belly and I opened my mouth to warm him I was coming, but he pushed his tongue into my mouth as he slammed me down then rotated his hips in a circle. I screamed into his kiss as my orgasm was ripped from me.

I don't know how long I writhed and cried out on his lap, but when it was over Ron some how was still hard and he pulled back from the kiss to put our foreheads together. I was panting terribly still and I closed my eyes to focus on breathing.

"Let me know when I can move again, you'll be sensitive." Ron kissed my closed eyes tenderly then jerked his hips up against mine. I shrieked at the over stimulation and bit his bottom lip as he tried to kiss me again. Ron laughed and then suddenly he was pushing me down on the bed and without pulling out of my he slung my legs over his shoulders.

"Ron! No it's too soon it'll hurt!" I gasped out as I realized he what he was preparing to do. But Ron didn't listen he simply leaned over me and began thrusting. Every movement he gave was just so... painful yet also felt so good I threw my head back and screamed. I could not stop my reactions any more than I could stop Ron pounding me into the mattress.

"Gonna come inside you, baby." Ron grunted above me. "Gonna fill you up with my love." I shuddered and reached up to dig my fingernails into his back.

"Please Ron!" I gasped out.

"Look at me." Ron commanded and I opened my eyes at once. His face was still hidden in the dark but his eyes caught mine and then his hips jerked. "Oh Merlin! Harry!" He moaned loudly as heat filled my passage. It was so incredibly sexy and intimate and without my knowledge I had grown hard for the third time and hearing Ron call my name as he came was too much. My whole body twitched and my hips bucked as I came again.

"Ron!" I whined and my hips bucked a few times then I laid still. Ron was gazing down at me as I winced as his now soft prick slipped from my body. I reached up and combed my fingers through his lightly sweaty hair.

"You okay Baby?" He asked softly. I blushed at the endearment and nodded. Ron rolled to the side then pulled me so my back was to his chest. A cleaning charm washed over my body then blankets drifted over us.

I fell asleep quickly and happily, snuggled against Ron's warm body.


End file.
